


RESONANCE

by Nimi_Resonance



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Anti-Faunus Racism (RWBY), F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Fluff, Frisk And Reader Are Related, Gen, Human/Monster Romance, Human/Monster War, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Minor Violence, Monster Dust, Other, PUNS (skeleton fish...), Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is human, Reader is the main character, Slice of Life, Swearing, reader is not racist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimi_Resonance/pseuds/Nimi_Resonance
Summary: In this story, YOU are the main character and Frisk's sibling (who has no gender by the way).You live a pretty normal life (at least as much as you can with all the new friends they made underground).Well, until a certain day. Afterall there wouldn't be a story if that wasn't the case, would there? ;)Monsters (or should I say : Ebotians) have a few difficulties adjusting to the surface and being accepted by humans. And apparently a small group of ebotians are making troubles and vandalism in the city.You found one of them by hazard, a small skeleton, hurt more than only physically. He went through hell and seemingly never got back.With the help of your friends and the knowledge of the skelebros, you manage to take care of this small buddy.Sorry, it's not a romance type love-story, although love is present.Hard times, happy times, sweet times, sad ones... This story is full of those!^^(I'm better at writing than doing a summary, sorry about that ^^' )





	1. The beginning of a new day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and Welcome to Resonance^^
> 
> Here's some tips before beginning to read
> 
> *(y/c) means "your choice". It can be a colour, a name, a type of car, an adjective, anything really. Whatever you prefer ;)  
> If it has to be something I'll precise it like this for example : (y/colour).  
> *(y/n) means "your name".  
> *(y/nn) means "your nickname".  
> *(y/g) means "your gender". If you don't want to have a defined one like our dear little Frisk, please ignore it or replace it with a nickname depending on the situation.  
> *Frisk signs. It is indicated by this "¤" at the beginning and the end.
> 
> Thank you for understanding. \\(^u^)/

It's a sunny day outside.

Birds are singing, flowers are blooming.

On days like these, kids like Frisk...

 

Just can't stop bugging you to go outside.

 

If not for your little sibling, work or buying groceries, you wouldn't really go outdoors.

 

Once in a blue moon though, when Frisk goes to sleep somewhere else, you like to get out to a bar or stare at the sky.

Just sometimes is enough. Really.

 

And today your little treasure wanted to go out to the park. So, after packing the sandwiches and salads you made, you drive the both of you there.

 

You just parked your (y/c) car and they're already rushing out to take the food out of it. They don't want to waist even a second of the day.

So do you for once.

 

Frisk has to go to their mother's house tonight, because it's near the parliament were they'll have an important meeting early tomorrow.

Speaking for all of those people is surely hard on them, but since they chose it (and are very stubborn), there's not much you can do.

 

**You** : "Can you set the picnic blanket over there while I take care of the food?"

**Frisk** : ***thumbs** **up***

**You** : "Thanks!"

 

_*you hold the heavy basket with the food and bring it._

 

Finally setting everything, you both wish each other a good appetite before digging in.

Frisk puts their food down before signing how great your cooking is. You're actually a bit proud of it and can't help a laugh from escaping your lips.

Partly because they have mayonnaise in the corner of their mouth.

 

They notice and make a pouty face causing you to laugh harder. But as clumsy as you can sometimes be, you end up coughing while eating a salad.

 

**Frisk** : ¤ Who's laughing now? ¤

**You** : ***grinning*** "Oh shut up you!"

 

You noogie them, laughing hard, and they does the same. You are so happy they're your sibling!

 

*** **TIME SKIP** ***

 

After playing for a while and eating a nice cream Blunny sells, the sun's beginning to set.

 

**You** : "Well, time to go back Frisk."

**Frisk** : *...*

 

* _they seem sad to go back already._

 

**You** : "Hey, don't you think the nice cream guy is really _**cool** _?"

 

_*your pun made them laugh._

 

**Frisk** : ¤ You are right! Blunny is a real cinnamon bun at heart! ¤

**You** : "You bet he is. Did you see how happy he was to see us?"

**Frisk** : ¤ Yes! His ears perked up when we said "hi"! ¤

**You** : "That's so cute, it always gets me. Next time we see him, I'm gonna pet them."

**Frisk** : * **laughing** * ¤ You can't do that! ¤

**You** : "Did you see how fluffy they are? I am so gonna do it!"

**Frisk** : ¤ NO! ¤ * **laughing** **harder** *

 

You make your way to the car, holding hand and out of breath from joking around.

 

You take your little sibling home, help them pack their necessary belongings and drive them to Toriel's house.

They're tired and fall asleep in the passenger seat. Stopped at a red light, you look at them breathing peacefully.

Smiling fondly, you take care of a bit of drool on their cheek before you resuming the drive.

 

Little Frisk is always this way when you're driving, at least when they're not hyped or excited about something.

Your smile widens at the thought.

 

Since an earlier age, they had been this strong and determined child that could do everything they put their mind into.

Or so it seemed.

 

You were always there for them. They're hard to read for most people but you knew. You always know.

They build things up and doesn't tell anyone.

And since they chose to stop talking it was harder on them, either with kids or adults. Some people can be cruel sometimes.

 

Luckily you were there to intervene, and you hope you will still be for a long time. As a result you two grew close to each other.

 

Even after your parents disappeared, you took care of your little sibling : your treasure. Your only treasure.

 

You get out of your thoughts seeing your destination coming closer.

 

You stop and gently shake Frisk awake. They stir while yawning loudly. You giggle and go out to greet Toriel, waiting on the side of the road.

 

**Toriel** : "Good evening children. How are you feeling today?"

**Frisk** : ¤ I'm fine, thank you mom! We went to the park today! ¤

**Toriel** : "Is that so? I am happy to hear that." * **smiles fondly***

**You** : "We had fun. And we ate a really good _ice_ cream from Blunny."

** Frisk, Toriel ** : "Pffft!"

**??** : "I hope you weren't _chilled to the bones_."

 

Sans comes this way, hands in his pockets, his usual grin plastered on his face. The other two have troubles holding in their laughters.

 

**You** : "Nah, that'll never happen. We are way too _cool_ for that!"

**Sans** : "Heh! _Ice_ one (y/n)."

**??** : "SAAAAAANS! I HEAR YOU SAYING PUNS OTHER THERE! STOP IT RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

**You** : "Hi Paps! Cooking again I see?"

**Papyrus** : "GOOD EVENING TALL HUMAN! INDEED IT APPEARS YOU OFTEN COME WHEN I AM PRACTISING AMAZING COOKERY!"

**You** : "Pasta again?"

**Papyrus** : "NOT "AGAIN", HUMAN! THIS TIME I ADDED CITRUS AND MELON TO MAKE IT MORE SUMMER-COLOURED! IT HAS TO BE MAGNIFICENT!"

 

_*you gulp at the thought._

 

**You** : "...Yeah, I bet it is..."

**Papyrus** : "NYEHEHE! I KNEW YOU WOULD AGREE! AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL OFFER YOU SOME OF THIS PIECE OF ART!"

**You** : "Oh! I can't tonight Paps! I have to go back home pretty soon. And Frisk and I have already eaten anyway so-"

**Papyrus** : "DO NOT WORRY, HUMAN! BECAUSE I HAVE BROUGHT A HUMAN INVENTION CALLED "TUPPERWARE" FOR THESE SPECIAL CASES!

                 NOW YOU CAN HAVE THE GREATEST MEAL TO ENCOURAGE YOU ALL DAY! I SHALL IN FACT PREPARE SOME IMMEDIATELY!"

**You** : "WAIT PA-"

**Frisk** : ¤ Too late. He already went to do it. ¤

 

* _you feel your stomach is gonna have a bad time._

* _you look at Sans for help._

 

**Sans** : "Isn't my brother the coolest?"

**You** : "... yeah. The coolest and greatest of all."

 

* _you can't say no to the cute cooking cinnamon bun who looks so proud of his creation._

_*you gain 3 tupperwares full of citrus-melon spaghetti._

_*you discretely gain stomach medicine from Toriel._

 

_*you tell yourself_ **_tomorrow is another day_ ** _._

 

 


	2. Late lunch bunch

_*you wake up with difficulties._

_*you look at your alarm clock. It is 3pm._

 

**You** : "Oh great... I'm glad I don't have work today."

 

It's Saturday, and the weather is great. At least your phone says so.

You do your morning routine, even though it's a bit late, thinking about those magnificent pastas you ate last night (and the stomachache that followed), and you think about Frisk.

 

Your little sibling might still be at the meeting at this hour. Those take forever to finish.

You hope they are not tired.

You hope that they didn't forget to eat this time.

 

_*you hope everything is going well._

 

You get out of your thoughts and look around. Your little apartment is all clean, the laundry is done.

You go to the fridge to eat something, only to close it right after you see Paps' masterpiece.

 

**You** : "I'm not  _ that _ hungry. Ew. Sorry Paps. I really can't."

**???** : "SHUT UP! HOW NOISY CAN YOU BE! YOU HAVE NO SHAME YOU-"

 

Just your luck. Your old neighbour is hitting his ceiling and yelling at you once again. Just an old geezer, grumpy to the bone and racist to the core.

Happily he'll be moving out to another city tomorrow. You hold onto that thought and try hard not to let him bug you.

You're happy he won't bug your little treasure anymore.

 

Taking one of Toriel's pills, you go out to get some grub at a friend's restaurant. You try to forget what just happened.

 

_*you have 1 pill left._

 

 

_**### TIME SKIP ###** _

 

 

Upon entering at Grillby's, you didn't expected to find the place in such a state. Everything is messed up as if a storm was there.

 

As you rush in, you notice there doesn't seem to be any customers.

 

_*you find Grillby behind a bench near the kitchen and run to his side._

_*he is sitting on the floor, panting hard._

 

**You** : "GRILLBY ARE YOU OK? ARE YOU HURT!?"

**Grillby** :  ** *shakes head* **

**You** :  ** *sights*  ** "Great! Is anyone else there?"

**Grillby** : "Not anymore."

**You** : "? The customers fled?"

**Grillby** : "No, there wasn't customers when it happened..."

 

_*you notice he has trouble putting 2 and 2 together. He is still in shock._

 

**You** : "Ok, thank you Grillbz, hang on a sec' ."

 

_*you go look for a bottle of whisky and a big glass._

_*you bring them to him._

 

** You ** :  ** *soothingly* ** "Here you go, buddy. You'll feel better."

 

He chugs down 2 glasses in a raw before sighing, closing his eyes and steadying his breath.

His flames are brighter and bigger now.

 

** You ** : "So?"

** Grillby ** :  ** *nods* **

 

You can't help but smile from relief. This gentle bartender is one of your closest friends and it pains you to see him in a bad state.

 

** You ** : "I know you're still... stressed, but I think I should ask : did you call the cops already?"

 

_*he slowly shakes his head. You knew he would hesitate to do so._

 

Some policemen aren't kind to monsters. Some even despise them and are really awful.

 

** You ** : "It's alright, really.  ** *places a hand on his shoulder* ** Take some more minutes. I'll call a friend of mine later.

He's a good hearted one, trust me. For now, let's close the bar, alright?"

** Grillby ** :  ** *nods* ** "Thank you."

** You ** : "You're welcome! You  _ warm _ me up everytime I come, it's pretty normal that I return the favour, right?"  ** *wink* **

 

_*he snickers at your pun. He pours himself another glass before drinking it once again._

_*you hope what happened wasn't that bad. That what scared him isn't._

_*you stay by his side, waiting for his troubles to go away._

 

 

**### TIME SKIP ###**

 

 

Your friend Dyan came a few minutes after your call. He was happy to help and understood right away why your fire friend hesitated to ask humans for help.

 

According to Grillby, some noises came from the kitchen when he was cleaning a glass. He went to check that, and found all lights out except from the opened fridge.

He flipped the switch and saw some kind of shadow in front of it.

Before he had the time to call out to that person, he had to dodge a surprise attack from them.

It blew the stuff in the restaurant, and before he knew it they where gone and the entire place was the actual mess we see.

He couldn't see the burglar properly, and the policemen understood immediately that the culprit was a monster.

How could a human have wrecked the place with a weapon in such a short span of time? No one.

And since the restaurant owner didn't saw everything clearly, there was more questions than answers.

 

And as it is the first time a monster causes such a ruckus,

_***you feel problems coming your way.** _

 

You know your poor buddy is as strong as his flames mentally, but even he is a bit disheartened by the events.

You propose to help him clean up the place, and after insisting a few times he agrees.

 

So here you are with Mr. Broom and Miss Shovel, chasing away the remaining dust and wood pieces.

It is now past 11pm and Dyan, Grillbz and you are proud of your hard work.

 

***loud grumbling***

 

**You** : "!"

 

_*you realise you haven't eaten all day..._

 

***more grumbling***

 

_*...and you might not be the only one._

 

**Grillby** : "You two seem quite hungry. Can I offer you something to eat?"

**You** : "It's ok Grillby, I know you are tired to-"

***GRUMBLE GRUMBLE***

**You** : "Oh shush you!"

 

_*you hear them having trouble holding their laughers. Seeing you being angry at your stomach might be funny._

_*you blush shyly._

 

**Dyan** : "Come on, you're the worst liar I know! "

**You** : "Hey! You  _ are _ hungry too!"

**Dyan** : "Yes, but I don't pretend otherwise!"

**You** :  ** *glares* **

**Dyan** : "Okay, okay! Look, stop poutin' for a sec'. I'll go get something to eat and come back real quick!

Does that bring your smile back?"

**You** : "It usually  _ would _ , yes. But may I remind you, oh great inspector, that it is past midnight in a small city."

**Dyan** : "...so all the shops and restaurants..."

**You** : "Are closed by now. The only one opened at this hour is Grillby's."

**???** : "Heya. Something wrong, pals?"

 

Sans came in (passing through the locked door?) and lazily walks to you.

_*you feel he is wary of Dyan._

 

**You** : " 'Night Sans! Just wondering where to eat this late at night."

**Sans** : "Uuuuh, bucko? You do know you're at  _ a restaurant _ , right? The  _ hottest _ one there is.

Not really the ideal place to _ chill _ , but you can at least eat something."  ***wink***

**You** :  ***laugh*** "Yeah, I could but-"

**Grillby** :  ***silently asking the orders***

**You** : "You don't have to you know?"

**Grillby** :  ***nods gently***

**You** :  ***sights*** "...ok then."

**Dyan** : "Is that you or your stomach talking?"

**You** : "What can I say? Grillbz always  _ fries _ me up!"  ***wink***

**Dyan** : "Pft! Alright, a burger for me please."

**You** : "Welcome to the  _ grub  _ club!"

**Dyan** : "Hey! I need something to chew on too!"

**Sans** : "The usual, Grillbz. Gotta  _ feed my mind _ ."

**You** : "Mh? Only your mind?"

**Sans** : "C'mon kiddo, you know I don't have the  _ stomach _ for that!"  ***wink***

**You** : "Omg Sans!"

 

_*everyone shakes from laughing too hard._

_*Grillbz takes your orders, and you can't help but admire his courage._

_*Dyan and you tell Sans what happened this afternoon._

_*you see the light in his eyes disappear for a few seconds._

_*Dyan and you try to change the subject. It worked around 3 am._

 

_ *you hope  **tomorrow will be another day** . _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already published the 2nd and 3rd chapters in Wattpad, so I'm adding these two in a raw^^  
> (I'm trying to put 1 chapter a week but I can't promise I will, sorry about that. I do my best for this)
> 
> Do not hesitate to leave a comment or an ask, I don't bite ;)


	3. Ok, Alpaca lunch!

♪♫ _ **"I follow the moon**_

 _ **From the dark to the break of dawn"**_ ♪♫ _ **  
**_

**You** : "Mmh..."

 

♪♫ **"Meet** _ **me at the sunrise, sunrise**_

 _ **I can get you so high, so high"**_ ♪♫ _ **  
**_ **** ****

**You** : "5 more minutes, please!"

...

...

...

 **You** : "Wait what?"

 

_*you remember that today is Sunday and you don't have to go to work._

_*you check your phone. It's 9 am._

 

 **You** : "...seriously? Uuuuugh! I only slept **3 HOURS**! Who's the dummy calling at this hour-"

 

_*you have 7 missed calls from Undyne._

_*you feel like you're gonna have **a bad time**._

 

 **You** : "Holy fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuury bear! I'm dead. I am so _**dead**_ right now."

 

♪♫  _ **"Wake me up, my eyes are heavy**_

 _ **And I need some sun-"**_ ♪♫ **** _ **  
**_

**You** : "Hello Und-"

 **Undyne** : "DAMMIT (Y/G)! HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE FOR YOU TO PICK UP!!!"

 **You** : "Uuuuuuh... About 8 calls?"

 **Undyne** : "OH MY GOD (Y/N)!"

 

_*you might have lose 1 ear._

 

 **You** : "...so, what's up?"

 **Undyne** : ***sights*** "We were going to have a picnic and a karaoke party. Wanna join?"

 **You** : "Picnic? ***gasp*** And who's cooking?"

 **Undyne** : "Papyrus and me! You can't miss that!"

 

_*she's grinning so much you can hear it._

_*your stomach is hurting in advance._

 

 **You** : "...Do you want any help? For the sandwiches or salads maybe?"

 **Undyne** : "Nah, no need! Toriel is already helping us, we have enough cooks as it is!"

 

_*you thank Toriel from the bottom of your heart. You can't handle too much culinary art at once._

 

 **Undyne** : "Huh? Oh yeah! Alph's asking if you could bring some drinks, we're gonna be short."

 **You** : "No problem! Who's gonna be there?"

 **Undyne** : "Huuuh... Alph, Queen- er, sorry, ex-queen Toriel, Papyrus, Sans, Frisk and King Asgore."

 **You** : "THE KING IS COMING?"

 **Undyne** : "Huh, yeah? I just told you he is."

 **You** : "...AND TORIEL IS OKAY WITH THIS???"

 **Undyne** : "Frisk asked her with their puppy dog eyes."

 **You** : "Oh. Everything makes sense now."

 **Undyne** : "She can't resist your sibling y'know?"

 **You** : "I know that all too well. They have this effect on people."

 **Undyne** : "Ha! True! They even moved that lazy nerd. Well at least he agreed to come."

 **You** : "So, is that all? No more guest?"

 **Undyne** : "Yes! That's already a lo- What? ... ... These guys too?"

 **You** : "Last minute changes?"

 **Undyne** : "Apparently Napstablook and Mettaton are coming. You don't have to buy them anything though."

 **You** : "They doesn't eat or drink, after all. Common food I mean."

 **Undyne** : "Oh, you knew?"

 **You** : "Frisk told me about them. Napstablook is a ghost, and Mettaton is a... robotic star?"

 **Undyne** : "You got it right!"

 **You** : "So I should bring some beers, rhum, sodas, syrup,..."

 **Undyne** : "Golden Flower tea for Asgore,"

 **Both** : "And ketchup."

 **You** : "Alright, I got this! See you later!"

 **Undyne** : "Yeah!"

 

**### a shower and a few shops later ###**

 

 **You** : Finally done!

 

Who knew that this tea was super rare! Seriously, 7 shops! You visited **7 shops** just to find it!

 

Not that you have the luxury to do otherwise. This is a _**King**_ we're talking about. Frisk did told you he isn't called "Fluffybun" for nothing, but even Toriel resents him, and she's one of the sweetest soul you know.

 

 **You** : * **sights*** "What have you gotten myself into, Undyne!"

 

_*you check up your phone : it's 11:30 am._

 

 **You** : "Aaaand I'm gonna be late. Great! ...Some Captain of the Royal Guards will kick my sorry ass..."

 

_*you hurry to Toriel's and the skelebros' house._

_*you check your phone : 12:10 pm._

_*you gulp loudly as you knock on the door._

 

_..._

 

_..._

 

_***but nobody came.** _

 

 **You** : "Is anybody there? Guys?"

 

***silence***

 

 **You** : "Oh no. Don't tell me-"

 

_*you take your phone again hastily and dial a number._

 

 **Undyne** : "Hey (y/n)! Where are y-"

 **You** : " **THAT** is what I wanted to ask you! I'm at Toriel's and cie right now."

 **Undyne** : "What? WHY DID YOU GO THERE ?!"

 **You** : "Oh, I don't know... MAYBE BECAUSE _**YOU**_ DIDN'T TOLD ME WHERE TO GO?"

 

_*an old man passing by gives you a odd look. You are yelling in front of a door in a quite neighbourhood after all._

_*your incline your head with a crisped smile to apologize, and resume calmly._

 

 **You** : "Undyne you didn't tell me it would be elsewhere."

 **Undyne** : "Er, sorry (y/n). We're at the big park outside the city."

 **You** : "The nearest to mount Ebott?"

 **Undyne** : "Yeah, this one! Sorry again 'bout the trouble."

 **You** : "Just forget about it. It's not worth fighting for. I am pretty forgetful sometimes!"

 **Undyne** : "...Thanks!"

 **You** : "No prob'! I'll be there asap."

 **Undyne** : "WAIT!"

 **You** : "?"

 **Undyne** : "Frisk just reminded me : did you see the short bro?"

 **You** : "Mister lazy puns? Nope. He's not with you?"

 **Undyne** : "Grrr this guy! He was supposed to join us on his own. Where is he for Pete's sake!"

 **You** : "Did you call him?"

 **Undyne** : "YEAH! 4 times! Toriel apparently did 2 times, and Paps 14. Scratch that, 15."

 

_*you feel like someone is going to meet Undyne's rage. But it won't be you after all._

 

 **You** : "I'll look for him. Maybe I'll see him on the road if he didn't teleport."

 **Undyne** : "Think he'll make the effort?"

 **You** : "You never know."

 **Undyne** : "Alright. See ya."

 **You** : "See ya. Call me if you have any news."

 **Undyne** : "You got it!"

 

_*you remember the incident at Grillby's._

_*you hope Sans is alright._

_*you take your car, and after 10 minutes stop short and park._

 

 **You** : "Oh my god! Sans! Are you alright???"

 **Sans** : "Heya pal. What's up?"

 

_*Sans apparently fell in the corner of the building you're at._

_*A girl is sitting on the ground near him, beside a yellow bike._

 

 **You** : "Did you bumped into each other?"

 **Girl** : "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRYYYY!"

 **Sans** : "Nah, don't worry. I'm not **FELL-ing** bad or anything." ***wink***

 **You** : " **OH FOR THE LOVE OF!** I enjoy your puns but right now I'd prefer knowing if you're hurt or not!"

 **Sans** : "Hey, relax buddy, ok? I'm fine. ***stands up*** See? Not even a scratch."

 **You** : ***sights*** "Alright. What about you? Are you ok?"

 **Girl** : "Huh? O-Oh! Yes! I'm totally fine!"

 **Sans** : "Er... miss? You got _**tomato**_ coming out of your knee."

 **Girl** : "What? ***looks down*** EEEEH? Don't worry, I got this! I always have patches and bandages just in case!"

 

_*you wonder if she hurts herself that often._

_*you feel like the day will be very long._

_*you hope **tomorrow will be another day**._

 

**You** : "I am (y/n) by the way, and this puny guy here is Sans. What's your name?"

**Girl** : "I am Bubble! Nice to meet you!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song at the beginning "Sunrise" by Kygo feat Jason Walker
> 
> Bubble is an original character created by Octocookies (TUMBLR) ^^


	4. Car rides aren't always simple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter this time!  
> Tell me if that's better please ^^

 

_*after saying goodbye to Bubble, you drive Sans away._

_*you check him and immediately make a U-turn at the next roundabout you find._

 

 **Sans** : "Er... kid? Dunno know if the others told you, but we're having a picnic at Pine."

 **You** : "Lodgepole Pine Park. Be **-** _ **leaf**_ me I know."

 **Sans** : ***snorts*** "Well, that's a real re _ **-leaf**_ to hear. So, _**wood**_ you tell me what's up?"

 **You** : "We're simply going at your house so you can change your clothes. No j _ **-oak**_ this time."

 **Sans** : _**"Elm**_ not sure 'bout that. 'S not formal or anything."

 

_*you scrunch up your face for a second._

_*his white t-shirt has a lot of dirty marks and stains here and there, and his blue jacket has seen better days._

 

 **You** : "Sans the skeleton, I won't let you anywhere near Frisk in this state."

 **Sans** : "We're gonna drive a long time then. The _**frontier**_ is pretty far." ***wink***

 **You** : "Sans, I'm not joking this time! I know you're too lazy to shower, so at least change these."

 

_*Sans sights in defeat as you stop at a red light._

_*you are proud of yourself for successfully making the lazy bone do something._

_*you try to hide a victorious and eager smile._

_*he doesn't know what you have in store for him._

 

As the light turns green and you resume driving to his house (well, his, his bro and Toriel's home), you notice Sans' grin isn't as wide as it usually is.

You can't say if it's because some people are staring at you in a not-so-friendly way, or if he is still angry because of yesterday's event.

 

Maybe both.

 

Turns out it wasn't the first time it occurred : small thefts similar to this one happened in different part of the city.

The difference, relying on Dyan's informations, was the "weapon" or "magic" involved : sometimes the temperature had dropped and thin ice was scattered everywhere ; some others vegetables were thrown all over the place ; in some cases there was even a bubble wall blocking the view and slowing people down.

 

The 4 of you agreed not to talk about it unnecessarily to avoid worrying the others.

Everything is back in place at Grillby's and nobody was hurt. Not physically at least.

_**You would be lying if you said it doesn't bother you.** _

 

_*you finally park your car in front of the welcoming building._

 

**You** : ***mock professional tone*** "Thank you for choosing (y/n) & cie car ride! We gladly welcome you again and you even get a free ride to the park!"

 **Sans** : "Wow. _**High**_ _**way**_ to go about it."

**You** : "Hey, driving safely while saying sweet puns is my only vice."

**Sans** : "Careful not to loose some _**screws** _ over it kiddo." ***wink***

**You** : ***giggles*** "Ok ok, you win this round pun master."

**Sans** : "Meaning I can choose a price?"

**You** : "You're not avoiding changing Sans. Well tried."

**Sans** : ***shrugs*** "Alright, not worth the extra efforts then." ***goes to the house***

 

You've met Sans recently but you just know him and how he thinks. Well, mostly.

 

Monsters were freed from the underground about 8 months ago, thanks to your little sibling.

They had a descent welcome considering they were monsters and pretty much scared a lot of people because of that.

 

So they had to stay into quarantine Underground for about 6 months before the government gave the "ok" sign and allowed them to go as they pleased. They can even live in Ebott's city, the nearest to the underground.

 

That took a lot of meetings and patience to get across the humans' political leaders and make them understand that yes, they are different but no, they aren't a threat.

 

And the humans probably realised that these people were no match for them. Nearly 600 came out of the mountain. You know a bit more than 10 of them but you have easily reached the conclusion that they wouldn't stand a chance in front of the USA army alone.

 

Frisk made you meet them. They insisted to stay with them the whole time they were restricted because they take their ambassador role at heart.

 

_*you can't help but smile as you remember them, running to you with tears streaming down their face._

_*they were so overjoyed to see you again they cried themselves to sleep that day._

 

_*you sigh happily at this memory when you notice a sweater-less skeleton coming your way._

 

**Sans** **:** "Still waiting for me kid?"

 **You** : "Of course not. I'm just, you know, fishing a pig."

 **Sans** : "Er... you know you can't... fish a pig?"

**You** : "I know! They don't appear in cities. Gonna fish them in a volcano later!" ***wink***

**Sans** : ***laughing*** "This was so awful my zygomatic would have left me and I don't have one!"

**You** : "Hey! At least you laughed."

**Sans** : "Couldn't help it. I just wasn't able to keep my _**hair** _ on!"

**You** : "Pffft! Ok, ok! You win again!"

**Sans** : "Better stop then. Don't want to get it in the _**neck** _."

**You** : "Hey! I thought you wanted to stop!"

 

_*you take a few seconds to catch your breath._

_*you were laughing so hard you were sure these puns would be your downfall._

_*you take a good look at him. He is wearing a spotless white shirt and his usual black and white short._

_*his pink fluffy sleepers have become a trademark at this point._

 

 **You** : "So... No sweater today?"

 **Sans** : ***shrugs*** "No clean ones available."

 

_*you see him tugging slightly at his shirt for a second. Like he was searching for his usual pockets' comfort._

 

 **You** : "Well, I might be able to help you out. And by _"might"_ I mean " _will_ "." ***winks***

 **Sans** : ***lift an "eyebrow"***

 **You** : "Heh. Come here for a sec'."

 

_*you take a package out of your car's boot and hand it to him._

 

 **You** : "There! You can have this if you like!"

 

 _*Sans obtains_ "green sweater".

 _*Sans equips_ "green sweater".

 

 **You** : "So, what do you think?"

 **Sans** : ***examining himself*** "Neat. The pockets are good too."

 **You** : "You're welcome."

 **Sans** : "How much do I give you for-"

 **You** : "Nothing."

 **Sans** : "Look, kid-"

 **You** : " "Look-kid"- _ **nothing**_. It's a gift between friends. Just take it."

 **Sans** : "..."

 **You** : "Or do you **really** not like it?"

 

_*he visibly gave it some thought before seeming to relax a bit._

_*he is not used to genuine kindness. That much is clear._

 

 **Sans** : ***sights*** "... it's comfy."

 

_*he seems uneasy, but more willing to let you have your way this time._

_*you very gently put a hand on his small back. You know how jumpy the small pal is._

 

 **You** : "Come on, we're running late buddy."

 

All he mutters is a soft "sure" before following you, diffident.

He could crack any and all puns to strangers and friends alike. But kindness, gentleness, acts void of ulterior motives... This was a trial for him ever since you knew him. Surely that was the case before this too.

The only exception being Papyrus.

 

You took a liking to him shortly after you first met.

And quickly understood that you will need to be extra patient and cautious to help him without causing him more stress.

 

He made great progress in this domain, which made you pleasantly happy and relieved. You were as determined as Frisk when it comes to help those you hold dear.

 

 **Sans** : "... thanks."

 **You** : "No biggie. I'm happy to oblige."

 **Sans** : "..."

 **You** : "..."

 **Sans** : "... you sure you don't want anything?"

 **You** : "You thanked me. That's more than enough."

 

_*you smile warmly at him, hoping to soothe some of his worries away._

 

 **You** : "Don't worry your silly bones about it. Just get some rest while I drive us there."

 **Sans** : "Hah. Do I look that bad?"

 **You** : "Mister, unless these dark bags under your eye sockets are make-up, yeah. You look bad."

 **Sans** : "And here I thought I should try a new style."

 **You** : "Perfect for Halloween, not for today. You need to sleep."

 **Sans** : "Can I get that written for Paps later?"

 **You** : "Heh. For once he won't be mad. We still got half an hour to go."

 **Sans** : "Maybe more."

 **You** : "Yeah, traffics a little hazardous."

 **Sans** : "Na, s'not that."

 **You** : "?"

 **Sans** : "I might have invited Grillbz and forgot to tell anyone?"

 **You** : "WH- Sans! I didn't took anything for him to eat and- wait, does he even eat?"

 **Sans** : "Yes, charcoal. And any alcohol under 30% will do."

 **You** : "..." *sights* "Guess I'll have to go back to shopping."

 

_*you park at the first supermarket you see._

_*you left your tired friend in the car while going about your business._

 

When you came out with your (you hoped) last groceries, you notice someone eyeing your vehicle (or more specifically Sans) from a few meters away.

If glares can kill it didn't this time. Instead you must have frown a tornado their way because the instant they saw you they were blown away.

Hey, they had it coming. Nobody's allowed to **EVER** annoy those you hold dear. Never.

Not happening on your watch.

 

You place the items in the back seat with others already organized here and while taking your seat you take a look at your passenger.

His head is dropping every few seconds and his eye-sockets can't seem to stay open.

He doesn't even seem to have noticed you.

 

You know better than to just pat his shoulder or calling for him.

Last time you did you could have sworn he was gonna have a heart attack without having a heart.

He was hyper ventilating so hard... You promised yourself to be much more careful.

 

_*you start the engine and slowly drive away, steeling a glance at your side._

_*he realised what happened and readjusted himself, his head propped onto his hand against the window._

 

_*10 minutes later he snored barely audibly._

 

 

_**### TIMESKIP offered by Mister SANDMAN ###** _

 

 

Sans stirred, eyes still closed when you arrive at your destination.

Seems like you were right. A nap hold great powers.

 

Luckily for him he woke up at the right time because you see a sprinting fish and a tall skeleton coming your way.

 

 _ **Smells like angry sushi.**_ Oh well.

 

 **You** : "Hi g-"

 **Undyne** : "SERIOUSLY?! YOU'RE SO LATE YOU- Sans?!"

 **Sans** : "Heya."

 **Papyrus** : "BROTHER! I WAS WORRIED! I COULDN'T FIND YOU ANYWHERE, LET ALONE CALL YOU!"

 

_*Sans CHECKS his phone._

 

_"8 missed calls from Toriel"_

_"12 missed calls from Frisk"_

_"9 missed calls from Undyne"_

_"32 missed calls from Papyrus"_

_"57 unread messages"_

 

 **Sans** : "Stars! Er... sorry bro. I forgot to turn on the sound." ***scratches his head***

 **Papyrus** : ***sights*** "WELL, IT ISN'T THE FIRST TIME YOU FORGET THIS YOU LAZYBONES! I SHOULD REMEDY TO YOUR MEMORY LOSS PROBLEMS THIS VERY MOMENT!"

 **Sans** : "Oh? How?"

 **Papyrus** : "FEAR NOT! FOR I, THE MASTER (THOUGH STILL IN TRAINING) COOKING CHEF HAS MADE THE GREATEST OF DISCOVERIES!" ***strikes a pose*** "NOT AS GREAT AS ME BUT IT IS INDEED AN IMPORTANT PIECE OF NEWS!"

 

_*Undyne listens to the conversation, arms crossed and foot stamping on the ground._

_*you decide to let her evacuate her anger and join in the brother's discussion._

 

**You** : "What did you find Paps?"

**Papyrus** : "I SEE YOU ARE INTRIGUED BY MY BRILLIANT IDEA HUMAN! YOU SEE, TORIEL HEARD HUMANS SAYING THAT GUMMIES WERE NECESSARY FOR BODY IMPROVEMENT! SO I ADDED SOME TO MY AMAZING SPAGHETTI!"

**Sans** : "You're the coolest bro!"

**Undyne** : "That's awesome Papyrus!"

**Papyrus** : "PLEASE STOP NOOGING THE SKELETON!"

 

... ... What should you do.

He looks so happy with his idea and you can't possibly deceive him (and that's not even counting the other 2 who will chop your head off for doing it).

...on the other hand you're probably going to die anyway after eating this.

Your stomach is already complaining at the thought of some of his last innovation waiting for you in your fridge.

And worst of all, **Frisk could eat this**.

 

**You** : ***coughs*** "P-Papyrus?"

**Papyrus** : "YES TALL HUMAN?"

 

Omg please do not make these irresistible hopeful eyes! Please stop it!

 

**You** : "H-how should I say this... Gummies are good... but only for the tongue. Just their taste is good."

**Papyrus** : "OH. I SEE..."

 

Gosh! Stop the death glares guys!

Hang in there, (y/n)! You're doing it for Frisk! Remember, for Frisk!

 

_*you resume speaking before they can add anything else._

 

 **You** : "B-But you know what does wonders to memory? Fish!"

 

(Thanks flying unicorn that Undyne doesn't mind eating fish!)

The 3 of you are waiting for Papyrus to react with bated breaths.

 

 **Papyrus** : "...FISH?"

 **You** : "Y-Yes! And guess what? You can even serve it with spaghetti and a lemon sauce!"

 **Papyrus** : "YOU MEAN TO SAY THAT SPAGHETTI ARE NOT ALWAYS SERVED WITH MEAT?!"

 **You** : "Exactly!"

 

_*Papyrus holds you high up in the air and spins around._

 

 **Papyrus** : "WOWIE HUMAN! THIS IS TRULY AMAZING! SO MUCH POSSIBILITIES HAVE OPENED!"

 **Sans** : "You might even say that-"

 **Papyrus** : "SANS NO."

 **Sans** : "-you could loose all your _**noodles**_ -"

 **Papyrus** : "SANS!"

 **Sans** : "... from all the _**pasta**_ -bilities!"

 **Papyrus** : "OH MY STARS SANS YOU DID IT AGAIN!"

 

_*you're trying not to laugh really hard. These 2 are a real life comic duo._

_*Undyne is cringing right now._

 

 **You** : ***whispering close to Sans' "ear" *** "Telling puns has become such a _**rotini**_ to you that you'll only be able to read texts in _**Italy**_ -c."

 

_*Sans doubles over with laugher. It's gonna be hard for him to breath._

 

 **Papyrus** : ***in utter disbelief*** "HUMAN! DID YOU JUST... DO WHAT I THINK YOU DID?"

 **You** : "I don't know Paps. Surely not. You know I don't want to make you mad _**fusilli**_ reason."

 

_*at this point you lost it._

_*Sans fell to the ground and Papyrus' jaw nearly did the same before he went stomping the ground going back to the others._

_*Undyne suplexed 3 rocks out of frustration and actually got thanked by some passersby because it was in the way._

_*you promised Papyrus to teach him the recipe between 2 breaths and he radiated joy._

 

_*you tell yourself that no matter how this day goes, **tomorrow will be another day.**_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just noticed that I forgot to tell you about my tumblrs ^^'
> 
> main : https://nimi-resonance.tumblr.com/  
> Thank you all for the reviews, kudos and bookmarks! I wish you a good time with this fic^^
> 
> 3 January 2019 : I got a bit of a writer block for the next chapter even though I know what events are gonna happen. I'll be back to it as soon as I find it ;)


End file.
